


The Designer, Her Model and Her Hero

by Glober



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Identity Reveal, ML Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: Adrien needs to prove a point... The point doesn't need proving... The point isn't even the point
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelseababylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseababylove/gifts).



> Gift for @Chelseaaproved For the ML Secret Santa Exchange.
> 
> KuDos and Comments are more than welcome. I don't own any of the characters, English is not my first language and my writing isn't beta.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“For the millionth time Plagg, Marinette it’s just a very good friend” Adrien said exasperated. His Kuami was convinced that the boy had feelings for his classmate and was taking the opportunity to tease him once they got to the bathroom before leaving school to go to Marinette´s place for the afternoon.

According to what the little cat kept saying over and over again for the past few months, his chosen -more often than not- showed a softer side for the pigtailed girl who sat behind him at school and now that the boy had agreed, or rather offered himself as the model for her latest fashion competition, Plagg didn’t seemed able to shut up about it.

The assignment was to present a model, male or female, wearing a business casual outfit with a twitch. The aspiring designer´s first choice had been Alya, but once he overheard them talking about it at their free period he got strangely annoyed and jump at the opportunity to volunteer as a replacement once Marinette´s bestie confirmed that she would most likely be on a trip with her family the same weekend of the event.

Marinette got a little nervous and mumble something about measurements, closeness and fittings that Adrien didn’t quite understand but with the help of an exited Alya and an amused Nino they manage to get her on board.

Marinette tried to at least convince her other friends to join her an Adrien for the first session but Alya had plans to hang out at the zoo with Nino even though he didn’t seem to have any idea about it.

“Plans for the zoo, you say?” Marinette asked.

“Yes! Important plans!” Alya answer with confidence.

“Plans your boyfriend had no idea beforehand” skepticism written all over beautiful blue bell eyes.

“What are you suggesting Marinette?” Alya said smugly “That I´m making up excuses to ditch you _alone_ with your new model? Now why would I do that?” then turned her attention to the boys “Any guesses, Adrien?”

Adrien was taken aback and asked Marinette instead “Want me to try to come up with an answer?

“No!” Shouted Marinette

“Yes!” Said Alya at the same time so the boy turned to Nino whispering “Should I get involve?”

His friend just laugh and place a hand to his shoulder moving him from where the girls were arguing again.

“Dude, time has taught me that when they get like it’s better to just move far, far away and not get any of those girl’s attention when they argue. Believe me when I tell you that you never, ever, want to get in the middle of that and that nothing, and I mean nothing, you say is going to be the right thing to let out of your mouth”

After a hiss from Marinette and an apology from Alya they took off, each couple on a different direction. The walk to the bakery was quiet and Adrien felt like maybe he was imposing on his designer friend with this contest thing.

“I can help you look for another model if you prefer” he said once they were about to enter her building and Marinette was still as nervous as she´s been the entire walk.

“Why? You don´t want to do it anymore?” She asked with big sad eyes.

“No! It´s not that at all, I´m the one who offered, remember? It’s just that you weren’t really sure and we pressure you. Then the argument at the school steps with Alya before leaving… and you´re awfully silent since we left those two.”

She seem genuinely disappointed that he even suggested another person to help with the contest. _-Does she want me or not-_ He thought _-she is definitely giving me mixed signals-_

“I´m sorry. I was just… umm... Just... Distracted” She hurried to reassure him

“Distracted?”

“Yeah… thinking about… umm… alterations! Alterations to the design because I have cero time to start from scratch so I´m keeping the original design I had for Alya that I loved. Now I have to make it a good fit for your masculine I mean male body” She said it all in one go and got a little fluster at the end. They entered the front door to the bakery, said a quick hello to her parents and went upstairs to start working.

Once she began adapting her concepts for a boy´s body and showing him her ideas something occurred to him. It could be distracting for the judges if they knew he was a professional, not to mention what the other contestants may assume given that he was also the heir to a fashion empire, so they agreed that in order to make this all about the design and not the famous guy wearing it, the twitch in the project should be a fashionable mask. Marinette´s first suggestion was to make it Chat Noir´s stile, but sensing Adrien´s discomfort she rapidly discarded the sketch, or rather saved it for another occasion. It was a great design after all and she was very fond of the Cat super hero.

“I´m sure you can come up with something different, Marinette. You are really talented… I mean, look at this sketches and it’s only been a week since you started working on them for Alya” Adrien said to a blushing Marinette while admiring the first drafts for the alterations.

“T-thanks Adrien, I guess is better to go with something completely original for the mask as well. Something that doesn’t make _you_ look like someone else but rather something inspired _by_ you” Marinette answer trying to minimize her stutter and then added in a low voice “and you are plenty inspiring”

“What?” Adrien turned to look at her.

“What?!” she panicked

“I´m sure I heard you say something else”

“No you didn´t” She said with a high pitch voice.

“Okay, I must be imagining things” He dismissed, smiling and returning his attention to her design book.

Marinette let out a sigh and resume her search for types of masks on her tablet. She didn’t remember to change her computer home screen so turning that device on was in no case an option near this particular visitor.

She actually unplugged it just to be sure it wouldn’t activate by accident.

The rest of the afternoon was relatively calm, as where the other days they got together to resume her work. Marinette found it easier to be around Adrien when focused on her project, so even the day when she had to actually touch him for measurements, they survived with minimal blushing and stuttering from both.

The mask she ended up making covered almost all of his face, leaving just his right eye on display which, according to the judges, was one of the most interesting parts of the garment. She also gained extra points for originality since most of the other contestants went with different mixes of denim and formal fabric (denim shirt and black slacks or denim pants with suit jackets). Marinette opted for a look more on edge, having a trending journalist as her first inspiration and a young hot model as her second.

The attire was what could be described as simple but chick and could easily be worn every day. Adrien did the catwalk that day in a white form fitting white polo shirt with black skinny trousers and a simple but elegant leather jacket at hand that he put on at the end of the road.

She won the first place. 

\---

“You know kid… at this point I’m going to need some proof” The black cat resumed the teasing while eating what felt like the must smelly cheese known to men.

“You keep saying that she’s just your friend, but I could sense the love in the air since you gave her your umbrella. And that was like three whole years ago”

“It was pouring outside and we happened to have a ride home, she didn’t” Adrien defended while cleaning the excess of makeup he used to disguise the one eye he had on display for the contest.

“She lives across the street from school, but whatever” Plagg continued unimpressed “Anyway… you ditched Kagamy on your first date to help Marinette up when she felt on the ice and then went running after her, followed her to the bathroom, even though she had her own date there”

“I... I ran after a friend upset. That’s how friendship works, you should try it sometime” The boy turned to poke on the cats little belly

“Again, I will need some prove. You kept trying to date fencing girl and somehow always got back to your soft looks directed to the baker. After today? Nothing you say will make me change my mind” Plagg insisted

“She won, I was next to her as her model! Would you have want me to ignore her and not congratulate her? I was right there and just…”

“And just have to get so overly excited?” Adrien was interrupted “You carry her and turned in circles with her on your arms… her feet didn’t touch the floor for at least half a minute there” The smirk in Plagg´s expression could be even overheard.

“It was a big contest! This can open all kinds of doors for Marinette, so what if I was happy for her… Of course I care about Mari, she is my friend”

“If you call her your friend one more time I’m going to scream” The Kwami said “Just for my sanity and I believe for your happiness, go and try to prove me wrong”

“Okay! I’ll go and prove it to you. Plagg transform me” Adrien roared already in his transformation pose.

“I didn’t mean right now….” Plagg snarled as he was suctioned to the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

It had being almost three months since the contest.

It was dark, yet the moon light was providing the perfect shining for them to be able to see clearly into each other’s eyes as he slowly placed himself on top of her body.

Bright green and deep blue met while he kept his ministrations. Who knew this boy could be so sweet and so gentle, placing himself perfectly on top of her with his legs tangled between her pink covered ones and holding her face reverently with both his hands as he began to kiss her softly.

She shivered at his touch and his addictive light movements made her swoon as she felt the kiss deepening.

Her hands came to caress his hair from his ears to the back of his neck and then kept going to his shoulders, down his arms and going all the way up again.

Soon his hands were on her shoulders, debating whether or not to move the offending strips of her thank top out of the way. Seeing that her reaction was to relax her arms and place them on the bed he smiled and took her actions as an invitation to move the stripes down her biceps, gaining access to much more skin to explore.

And explore he did. With his fingers, his lips and his tongue. Ever so slightly leaving little red prove of his affection on her neck and left shoulder, moving then to her collar bone and slowly going as far as the top part of her chest.

He pulled himself up on his elbows enough to silently ask permission, pleading with his stare for her to let him go further.

She only nodded with a glassy eyes while he gave her a mischief grin letting his stare move south and blushing deeply, glowing with anticipation.

He resumed the kissing, working up the courage to actually go through with his idea now that he got permission and earning louder sounds coming from her.

"Hmmm…” She breathed out “Adrien…”

“ADRIEN!?”

“Chat! CHAT! Oh my God, I totally said Chat!”

“No Marinette, I’m pretty sure that you said Adrien” Chat Noir sat up placing himself next to the blushing girl and watching her cover her head with a pillow to mute the screaming of absolute embarrassment. Arousal all forgotten.

He didn’t even know how to feel about Marinette saying the wrong name. Even though his real name was the one out of her mouth, the hero Chat Noir was the one getting hot and heavy with his civilian friend Marinette as she was apparently thinking of a different boy. The name hadn’t been entirely wrong but she had no way of knowing it and as irrational as it was, he couldn’t help but be offended.

“I think I’m going to go” He said in a harsh tone that made her come out if her hiding place.

“No! Wait! Please don’t go” she asked holding his hand to prevent him from jumping out the trapdoor above the bed but he carefully let go and looked down at her.

“I think you may have feelings for the model boy from your school and I don’t know if it’s such a good idea for us to keep on seeing each other like this. At least not until we are both clear on what we want”

“Don’t go Chat, I’m sorry. You’ve known from the start that there was someone else. Just like you, with Ladybug” she tried to explain

“The difference is that I don’t say her name while I’m with you. I didn’t picture her on the first time we dare to go a little further. Sorry, I have to go and you have stuff to figure out” and then Marinette watched him go up the door and heard him jumping from her balcony.

It was so unfair for Marinette. She was finally getting over Adrien after years of pinning and just when she felt ready to move forward with Chat Noir, his classmate had to jump back to the front of her head in the worst possible moment. It was a slip of the tongue, a name she said just because she opened her eyes for a second and they landed on the picture she had from the day of the contest. 

She had to do something to extinguish all traces of her childish crush. Adrien was now her dear friend and nothing more, and she was sure that she wanted Chat Noir to be more than the hero with whom she occasionally made out on her civilian form. She wanted a relationship with the silly cat. He gained her heart with his silly puns, and his silly ideas and his silly bravery and his silly silly way of sacrificing himself for her constantly.

And his so not silly hot body. 

After a few month of visits to her balcony that started out of the blue, she discovered much more aspects of her partner´s personality that appeal to her. He could be very loud but also very sweet.

Yeah, she definitely needed closure with Adrien in order to commit to her beloved partner, confess that she was Ladybug, become and actual couple and hopefully learn his identity as well. The next day, first thing in the morning, she would have an uncomfortable but much needed heart to heart with Adrien Agreste to let him know of her past feelings for him and finally put them behind her.

The next morning Marinette woke up late, as per usual and had to run to school, arriving just as the final bell indicated the beginning of class.

So much for taking the leap first thing in the morning.

Her next back up plan consisted on a note she place on his desk asking him to go to the library at lunch hour. He turned around to face her and she gesture him to keep quiet, pointing at Alya and Nino as to indicate that the conversation was meant to keep secret between them. He nodded and turn his head back to face the board.

Once it was lunch time, Marinette quickly excused herself, saying that she had to go meet with the art teacher for some feedback on her must resent work.

Adrien said he needed to go home for lunch but then turn discreetly to Marinette to let her know that he agreed to the meeting in the library.

“What do you think she wants to talk about Plagg?

"Only one way to find out kid” Adrien frowned and his Kwami floated out of his pocket with a frown of his own.

“Seriously, Adrien, I don’t get why you are so upset. She said your civilian name while making out with you as Chat. It’s still you in both cases. The way I see it, she likes you as a whole”

“That’s the problem Plagg. Don’t you get it? She always said that she was in love with someone else and as time passed and we became close I actually thought that I helped her move on. Now not only I discover that she in fact didn’t move past those feeling at all but that it was me all along? I know it’s dumb and petti to feel like this, the rational part in me is yelling that it’s stupid… But it doesn’t erase the fact that she doesn’t know it’s me… so from her perspective, the time with Chat Noir is wasted time, since she is obviously still hang up with the other guy”

Adrien was lost as to what to expect from his talk to Marinette. For a second he entertain the idea that she knew of his identity all along but dismissed the theory because it didn’t add up with what she said the night before or with any interaction in civilian form since he first kiss her as his alter ego. Perhaps she was ready to reveal her true feelings for him, but would he accept them right away? He still felt a little mad.

The boy obviously wanted to date her and while trying to prove a point to Plagg he discovered what an amazing girl Marinette truly was, how brave, witty and beautiful. He had made peace with the fact that he was wrong to call her just a friend months ago, he wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend.

But whatever he thought Marinette needed to express, it definitely wasn’t this.

“Adrien I wanted to tell you that I used to be interested in you as more than just a friend. Actually, for some time I felt that I loved you but…”

“Used to?” The word left his mouth before he could stop them.

“Yeah, I… I met this guy. No, actually I’ve known him for about the same years I’ve known you… he is a close friend that I started to see differently on the past months…” Marinette was playing with her hands obviously nervous but powering through her fears so she didn’t leave anything unsaid. “He is on the top of the people more important to me, he’s always been… He…“ A pause.

“I love him…” She trailed off confused by her own admission.

“Oh my god, how long have I love him?”

"Wait, you live this other guy?” Adrien almost fainted at her confession.

"Yeah, like a lot… I still don’t get why I said the wrong name uhhhggg. And at the worst time”

"What were you doing?” He practically sang.

"None of your business” She said beet red.

“I bet it was something sinful” he couldn’t contain his grin. Marinette loved him, all of him apparently since she loved him as Adrien first.

“I… Ah... I…whaaat?? Alya?” Marinette placed her phone on her ear to fake a call from her best friend just so she could flee… Getting closure was turning to be too embarrassing.

“Wait Marinette” Adrien caught her wrist holding her in place “I have somethings to confess ass well”


	3. Chapter 3

“What things?” she still couldn’t meet his gaze.

“First I need to ask you. Those feelings for me, are they completely gone? Could they come back?” Adrien felt like playing with fire asking her those questions.

“Adrien, I really hope those confessions aren’t related to what I’m starting to imagine. I’m sorry but my feelings for Ch, for him over shadow anything I admitted to feel before, our connection is too strong I can even begin to explain. Unless some how you turned out to be him, I don’t think my feelings are returning. Sorry” And the way she place her hand in his shoulder mimic all the times he had had this gesture to comfort her before.

“Marinette, don’t be sorry… I thing this conversation is working out for the best” He took a breath “although, I can’t help but to be afraid that you may change your mind after what I’m about to tell you” Again, Adrien paused to take in a deep breath, Marinette was visibly getting nervous.

First of all, let me assure that you have never been a game for me. Yes, I’ll admit that my visits started as a way for me to prove someone wrong, but every day I went to your balcony, I failed spectacularly on validating my point.” Adrien finished taking her hand in his a giving Marinette´s knuckles his very best Chat Noir light kiss.

"Visits? Adrien we barely went out of my balcony during the preparations for the contest, you are making no sense”

“Marinette… I’m Chat Noir and I deeply apologize for leaving you yesterday” He bowed and kissed her hand again.

"You… Adrien Agreste… You are Chat Noir?” She was skeptical.

“Yes” He confirmed.

“One of the heroes of Paris?” She wasn’t buying it.

“That’s correct”

“The guy who jumps up and down in tight black leather” Now she was blushing.

“The one and only”

“Wearing cat ears?”

“I think you got the point” He crossed his arms on his chest.

“Hold on… I’m processing” She said this holding up her index fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait” Adrien place his right hand on her shoulder and Marinette couldn’t help but notice the particular ring that was almost never out of his finger. Except for the rare occasions when they transformed with each other’s Miraculouses.

“YOU ARE CHAT NOIR. HERO OF PARIS, WHO JUMPS UP AND DOWN IN TIGHT OHH SO TIGHT BLACK LEATHER THAT LEAVES NOT MUCH TO THE IMAGINATION WITH KITTY HEARS ON TOP OF YOUR HAIR?!?!?!” She whispered yelled, emphasis on whisper since this was the library.

“Yes?” It sounded as a question

“I almost let you see my boobs… Oh my dear God, Adrien Agreste almost saw my boobs” What was she saying? Someone please stop her.

“Why is it wrong for Adrien to see them but you were eager to show chat?” Adrien crossed his arms againg but could help but smile fondly at her.

“Eager?” Her scream was followed by shushed noises from all the tables around them. “There was not eager I was not eager. I was terrified”

“Why? They seem like nice boobs” And even with their faces all red he dared to look down at her chest.

“Oh my God! Take that bad” She covered her face with her hands.

“I won’t” He challenged, smile still in place.

“Bad Adrien” She fake slap his hands.

“Girls love bad boys” The boy shrugged.

“And to think I fell for you while getting over you. What is wrong with me?”

“Maybe it’s has more to do with what’s right with me, don’t you think Princess?”

“I’ll admit you have a lot of rights in a lot of places. Now excuse me, I need to go find a hole to jump to”

The banter was turning an unpleasant then embarrassing situation into a nice one. Slowly she began to relax and embrace the possibilities, she could actually date her Chat openly, go to the park or the movies and worry only about his crazy fans, not keep him secret from her parents anymore.

“Hey, come here” Adrien said, arms already moving to her back to bring her closer. “If it makes you feel any better, let me confess that while you felt for hero me trying to get over civilian me, I felt for you trying to prove a point”

“To who?” Curiosity written all over her face.

“My Kwami” The boy could feel the victorious green emanating from his pocket, but this lost was worthy. He felt so much peace finally embracing her without hiding in the dark of the night, so lost in thought that almost missed her next words.

“Why did you need to prove a point to Plagg? Furthermore, what were you trying to prove to him?” Marinette asked utterly surprised that this was the real reason he began to visit. She always though it was so random that he came in the first place. Never getting a straight answer every time she tried asking and when they eventually started to develop or rather discover feelings for each other, it didn’t seem so important to know what had started all.

“How do you know that name” Adrien asked turning his head to face her better. “I´m sure I´ve never mention that name to you”

“Come again?” Busted!

“How do you now my kwami´s name? Heck how do you even know what kwamis are”

“I’m sorry what?” She kept playing ignorant.

“Marinette” Adrien insisted.

“I don’t understand the question?”

“Kwami. Name. How?” Adrien was starting to lose patience.

“OH… You mean you want to know how I know your kwami” Marinette said faking to finally understand his questioning.

“YES!” He almost raced his voice.

“OH right. Well… You see…” She was looking everywhere around her, probably to identify the nearest exit…

“I’m-ladybug-okay-got-to-go-now-bye”

And she flee leaving a stunned Adrien Agreste behind, looking at the space she used to occupied with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr as GLOBERJK.


End file.
